Wireless telecommunication networks have evolved into complex systems that include various hardware that is often controlled with complex software via a central station. Initial implementations of such wireless communications, for example in the form of cellular telephone networks, supported circuit switched voice communication services. The carriers developed short message service (SMS) technology to provide text and/or e-mail communications via the wireless communication networks. As the wireless communication networks have evolved to provide greater bandwidth and packet based services, the wireless industry has developed a variety of data services, such as email, web browsing, as well as a variety of services using multimedia message service (MMS) technology. To accommodate the increasing demand of such wireless services, large scale wireless telecommunication networks often include an increasing number of cell sites, sometimes referred to as base stations, which are used to service mobile devices in various locations.
To effectively manage these wireless telecommunication networks, administrators track various key performance indicators (KPI's) for each cell site. To administer the increasing number of cell sites, these cell sites are adjusted to have substantially similar configurations. Thus, cell sites are typically configured using a network-wide optimization that configures each cell site using substantially similar parameters. Such holistic approach for the entire network may be time efficient, but it often leaves individual cell sites to operate under non optimal conditions. While individual optimization of each cell site may be possible, it is generally avoided due to high administrative cost.